i'll keep you safe, i promise
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: Broadchurch, has never been the same again. Its been 6months since Danny Latimer's murderer was revealed. Since then the Miller family are in danger, and Alec is in love.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 months since the rruth came out about Danny Latimer's murderer.

Ellies, and her two sons, Tom and Freddie had since moved back into the family home, planning on moving away.

* * *

Alec was still at the police station, although, due to his ill health he was on rubbish cases. His latest however, was a car theft.

He was working late one Tuesday evening.

"Alec are you even listening?!"

Alec looked up and stroked his chin. "Yuh" he replied ignorantly. Even though he wasnt, he was thinking about her again. Lately he couldnt get her out of his mind.

"Alec?!"

"What?!" He snapped.

"Rodrick case files...!?"

Alec sighed and pushed himself across his room on his chair and rattled through his filling cabinets. "here"

"Thanks"

"Does anyone know about Miller yet?! Is she being kept on?!" Alec asked as he slid back behind his desk.

"No idea, better get back" the man smiled politely and left Alec's office.

Alec started furiously typing away when his phone rang. He picked it up from his desk and saw who it was, instantly answering. "Ellie?!"

"Someones throwing bricks through our windows" she cried.

Alec could here the terrified cries of Tom and Freddie.

"Hide, i'll be there soon..." he stood up and ran out of his office, rounding up a team of officers.

When Alec got there he rushed into Ellies house the back way. The police officers trying to find the people.

"ELLIE?!" Alec yelled as he raced up stairs. He bounced around the rooms, to find the three of them huddled behind Ellie's bed. Alec dived over the bed, "its OK, your safe now" he said softly bending down in front of a terrified Tom.

As if on cue a bottle smashed through the bedroom window, the bottle was full of beer and was set slight.

"OUT!" Alec yelled grabbing hold of Tom and Ellie, (who was clutching Freddie) and dragging them out of the room. "OUT NOW" they all ran downstairs as the bedroom set alight and dived out of the back door.

"Anyone hurt?!" Alec asked worridley.

Tom carried on running. Terrified.

"TOM" Ellie screamed.

Alec shoved his keys at Ellie, "get to my car! GO" Alec than sprinted off after Tom.

"TOM!? TOM!?" Alec carried on running after him. Into the woods.

Tom was squatted behind a tree, crying his eyes out.

Alec slowed down and caught his breathe, "Tom" he said soflty crouching in front of him.

"Its all dads fault" he cried.

"We dont know that yet" Alec softly put his hands on Toms shoulder.

"i found this, on one of the bricks" tom cried handing a peace of paper to Alec.

_YoUR DAd Is A MuRdErEr, YoUr NeXt..._


	2. Chapter 2

Alec grabbed a Hank a chief from his pocket and took the paper from Tom and wrapped it in it before carefully putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Is someone gonna try kill me?!" Tom cried.

"I'll keep you safe, Tom, I promise..." Alec looked Tom dead in the eyes.

Tom carried on crying and hugged Alec.

"Oh, ur..." Alec whispered before hugging Tom back awkwardly. "Let's get you back to your mum?... its not safe out here..."

Tom nodded as Alec stood up and folowed.

* * *

"get in the car" Alec said opening the door as Tom climbed in.

"Tom" Ellie cried turning around and hugging him between the seats.

Alec got in the car.

At this point the whole house had gone up in flames.

"Where do we go now?!" Tom cried.

Ellie looked at Alec desperately as she cried.

"The station, Tom found evidence" Alec pulled away as fire fighters tried putting out the house fire.

* * *

By now the station was pretty empty, only the minimal night staff were sat drinking coffee.

Alec led them all straight tp his office and started dragging boxes out, "Tom, give me your finger"

"Why"

"Ellimination prints, then we can detect other finger prints"

Tom held out his hand out for Alec.

Ellie sat down on the sofa and put freddie on the floor to explore. She started tto cry.

Tom turned around and rushed towards his mum.

Ellie carried on cry.

"Hey Tom? Go get you and Fred something from the vending machine?" Alec handed him a ten pound note.

Tom looked at Alec and stood up, "thankyou"

"Good lad" alec gave a small smile.

"Come on freddie" Tom picked him up and they left the room.

Ellie carried on crying.

"Ellie, whats wrong?!" Alec asked sitting next to her.

"Who's after my boy!" She carried on crying, "Tom..."

"Now you listen to me Miller! I promise you, no one is going to hurt Tom. I wont let them!"

"How can you promise?!" Ellie cried.

"Because i'm going to sort it." Alec softly put his arms around Ellie's shoulder. "I promise you miller"

Ellie carried on crying and wrapped herself into Alec's hold. "Where are wo going to stay?!"

"My flat, no one knows were it is, ive only just got it. You'll be safe there."

"are you sure?!"

"Course" Alec smiled.

They looked deep into each others eyes, both slowly leaning in.

Tom knocked on the door, making Alec and Ellie jump.

He put freddie on the floor and smiled, "thanks sir" he held his hand out for Alec to take his change.

"Keep it. And call me Alec"

"Thankyou" Tom smiled sadly sitting on the floor.

"Were going to stay with Alec tonight..."

"Cant we go home?!" Tom cried.

Alec's phone rang and he answered, leaving the room.

"Im scared" Tom cried.

"Me too" ellie smiled sympathetically, "but we've got to be brave..."

Tom stood up and hugged her.

Alec re-entered the room. That was the sargeant. "They couldnt save anything from the house. More petrol bombs were thrown."


	3. Chapter 3

The small journey to Alec's flat was made in complete silence. Fred was fast asleep in Ellie's arms.

Tom on the other was terrified. Since the death of Danny Latimer he had grown out of the stage where he could be completely oblivious to the difficult, grown up world around him. Now he was part of it. Someone was after him. A child?! Probably not. An adult?! Most definitely. Someone he knew?! Even more so. His world was once getting spun around and turned upside down, once again he was being forced to grow up too fast. He hated it.

All he could wish in that moment was that some how, he could turn the clock back. A year or two. Change things. Make life OK again before any of this ever happend. Back to the time he was just an innocent little boy with a best friend to whom he was inseparable. A stable, and loving family. A dad who would play with him and make him happy. A little brother who he could look after, care for and prepare for the big, wide world. To protect, teach, fall out, make up with.

And for his mum to be happy.

"Were here" Alec broke the on going silence as the car pulled to a hault.

"Thanks for this" smiled Ellie sadly.

* * *

" i'll make my room up for you all, i'll sleep on the sofa" Alec went through the flat to his bedroom.

"Is our house ruined forever, our stuff?!" asked Tom.

"I'm not sure, but you know we were planning on leaving... this could just speed things along"

Tom nodded and sat on the sofa, picking Fred up for a cuddle.

"Theres some food in the fridge if your hungry, help yourself" Alec smiled renetering the room and going into the kitchen area. He pulled out two glasses out of the cupboard and got the wine out of the fridge. "Look like you could do with a drink?" he smiled handing one of the glasses to Ellie.

"Thanks" Ellie went to take the glass but dropped it, smashing everywhere. "Oh, im sorry" she sighed bending down.

"Its fine" Alec put his glass down and went to get a brush and cloth.

"Oww! Bloddy hell!" Ellie clutched her hand as she investigated the cut. It was deep and the glass was still in.

"Give us your hand..." Alec carefully took the glass out of her hand and wrapped it in a clean cloth. "why dont you have a shower?! Clean yourself up a bit?!"

"Ive got no clean clothes"

"Im sure i can find some clean pajamas for you to borrow..." Alec offered her a small smile.

"Thanks" Ellie smiled nodding.

Alec ran through to the bedroom and returned with clean pajamas, towel and his dressing gown and slippers. "Just through there"

Alec took his tie off and raided the fridge, returning with a bottle of water and a pot of salad. "Here" he offered Tom the water.

"Thanks"

Alec started eating his salad.

"Alec?!"

"Yuh?!"

"Is my dad still my dad..!?"

Alec put the salad on the table and turned to face him. "What do you mean?!"

"Even though hes a murderer?"

Alec nodded, "Always. Dont you want him to be?"

Tom shook his head.

"Can i tell you something Tom?!

"Sure..."

"When i was a young lad, i never got on with my dad. Like yours, he made terrible mistakes. Drug use, drinking. Sleeping around. And no matter how much i hated him for what he did to my mum, i realised you cant pick your family. Your family is your family for a reason. your dad still loves you, Tom. He just did some terrible things. Hes still your dad..."

* * *

"Mums been a long time?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you mind if i go to bed?!"

"Course not. Theres some pjamas on the side if you want them..."

"Thanks, Alec, for everything" Tom smiled.

"Thats no problem, really. Sleep well"

"You too"

Tom took freddie to bed with him.

Alec started to slowly wonder around his flat.

Ellie was taking a long time. The water had shut off ages ago.

"Miller?! Are you ok in there?!" He asked soflty knocking on the door.

He could hear her soft sobs.

"Ellie...?!" He slowly opened the door.

Ellie was huddldd up in Alec's pajamas, crying in the corner.

Alec bent down in front of her, softly stroking her back. "What happend?!"

"I cant do this anymore" she spluttered.

"Yes you can.."

"I cant" ellie carried on uncontrollably crying.

Alec rested his forehead against hers. "You can, you have two amazing sons... your strong, you'll pull through" he rested his hand in her hair, forcing her head closer to his.

Before she knew what she was doing, Ellie was pulling Alec closer, kissing him wildely.

He didnt pull away however...

He returned it with even more desperarion and urgency, pushing her back against the wall...


	4. Chapter 4

They don't know how it got to this point so fast.

But all they knew was Alec's hand was up her T-shirt whilst she was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mum?" there was a small knock at the door,

Alec and Ellie slowly pulled a part, staring into each others eyes... trying to read each others thoughts.

"I think Freddie had a bad dream, he wont stop crying..."

"I'll be there in a minute... go sit with him for me?!"

"Ok"

Alec turned around so his back was leaning against the bath, his hand scratting his head.

Ellie stood up and quickly smoothed her damp hair down and straightened her T-shirt. She glanced down at Alec before leaving.

"Shit" Alec whispered softly to himself, resting his hands in his hair.

Ellie never returned from the bedroom after tthat, so Alec went to sleep on the sofa.

* * *

The next morning barely a word was spoken between Alec and Ellie. They went back to the house to investigate for the damage, dropping the kids at Olly's.

At the house Ellie collected the last of her belongings that were saved and went back to the station.

Alec was on his final notice, and was clearing out his office. even though he never showed it, he did appreciate his team. They were good workers, and dedicated to the job. He hadn't had his own proper office before either. He's shared them, but ne er had his own. But come to think of it, the majority of Miller's things had mingled in to his office anyway.

When the door opened Alec looked up to see Ellie stood there, a box tooked under her arm. Filled with all her things. Time to move on for everyone then...

"Morning" Ellie said awkwardly.

Alec nodded and carried on stuffing rhings into his box.

"Sir, theres a bit of a do at the Travellers for you and Ellie's leaving party. Your gonna be there right!?" Said dean entering the room

"Yuh"

* * *

*on friday*

The week had been most awkward for Ellie and Alec. Bowing out of each others way, not a word had been spoken about the kiss, though, both parties knew they needed to talk.

Ellie had booked temporary accomidation at the same hotel were she went after she found out about Joe, two rooms. One for her, the other for the kids. she was going to miss being at work. She hoped however, when she moves away, she'd find a new job, and be evenally passionate about it.

"Bloody parties" Alec sighed re-tiying his tie for the third time. _your going to have to speak to her... its your party..._

Alec tried to hush the voices in his head up, but he knew they were right.

With a sigh he looked in the mirror one last time before leaving.

At the party everyone was dancing merrily. Apart from Alec, he sat at the bar drinking a pint of beer.

"Miller" he knew it was her before he even looked up.

"The other night..."

"Its fine" Alec smiled.

"We need to adress this situation... what very nearly happend..."

Alec shrugged, "can i get you a drink?!"

"White wine"

Alec ordered her drink before they continued talking. Discussing everything that they had come across whilst working together.

"We've got to dance to this one..."

Ellie took his hand and dragged him across the room to the dance floor whilst 'Babe' by Take That started to play.

She wrapped her hands around his shoulders whilst he looped hers around her waist.

"Havent done this in years..." Alec said soflty in her ear, resting his chin on her head.

They slowly moved to music, and for once it wasnt awkward. It felt right being in each others arms.

Even if pretty much the whole room had stopped and started watching them.

When the song started to fade out Alec let go and walked out of the bar.

He stood outside and pulled a packet of cigarrettes out of his pocket.

"I thought you'd quit smoking?!" Ellie asked as Alec took one final drag on his cig.

"So did i..."

"its bad for your heart..."

"You can speak for yourself"

Whilst they had been talking Ellie had snatched the rest of Alec's cigarrette and was takong a long drag on it.

"Sorry"

"Didnt even know you smoked"

"I dont, only when im stressed, bad habbit"

"Why are you stressed..!?"

Ellie shrugged before throwing the rest of the cig on the floor and sranding on it.

Alec stood back up from leaning against the wall and turned to face Ellie.

"What are you doing?!"

Alec slowly got closer to Ellie, moving his hand into her hair as they started to kiss. He backed her up against the wall as their kiss intensified.

Ellie quickly pulled away.

"Whats wrong?!" Alec asked soflty, his face concerned.

"People are going to see us..."

Alec thought for a moment before grinning. He took her hand and quickly led her around the corner.

Ellie pushed him against the wall, rejoing the kiss desperately.

"Tom and freddie's at Olly's for the night... its room 67..." she whispered softly against his lips.

"I'll be there in half an hour?"

Ellie pecked his lips one last time before walking back inside, as did Alec.

Like nothing ever happend.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec made an excuse to leave early within th next half an hour. He said goodbye to everyone and left. He saw Ellie on the way out and gave her a sly, cheeky wink.

When he got outside, the cold sea breeze hit him like a slap around the face. he wrapped his coat around himself and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialling Ellie's number.

"Hello"

"Are you on your way?!"

"Aww, what do you mean Freddie's coming down with something?!"

"Playing it safe?" Alec laughed.

"And Toms had bad dream?!"

Alec carried on laughing. "If you say so?!"

"I'll be round to collect them straight away"

"Meet me on the pier?"

"Ok, I won't be long."

Alec hung up and carried on walking the short distance to the pier. He lent against the wall and watched as the waves lashed against the rocks. He must've been there for about ten minutes. In silence, thinking.

Ellie snook up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Alec teased spinning around. He turned to face her and slowly started to kiss her. "I thought you were never going to come"

"I'm sorry, they wouldn't let me go"

"So if im freddie, and I'm coming down with something... surely, I need to be escorted to bed... and I think I've got a temperature. May need to get rid of a few layers..."

"I think that would be a wise decision" Ellie smiled holding him close, burrying her head into his chest.

Alec rested his chin on her head, softly plating with her hair. He felt her shiver against him.

"Are you cold?!.." he asked concerned.

Ellie nodded.

He smoothed her hair one last time before taking his coat off and wrapping it around her. "Better?" He asked soflty.

Ellie nodded, looping her hands around his waist.

It was when he kissed her head softly that she realized there was a completely different side to Alec. A side no one else would ever see. A soft, sweet, gentle side.

She definatley brought out the better side of him lately.

"Shall we get back?" Ellie asked softly.

"Sounds good to me" Alec kissed her head one last time as they started to walk down the beach. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and Ellie'w was tooked around his waist.

When they got back to the hotel everything was a mad rush. Ellie was locking the door whilst kissing Alec up against it. As they made there way across the room more items of clothing were removed.

"Your bloody perfect" Alec smiled against her lips as he reached for the zipper on he dress. He slowly lowered her back on the the bed.

"Aunty Ellie?!" There was a loud knock on the door.

"Shit!" They both panicked in unison.

"Ellie?!" Olly knocked on the door again.

"Bathroom, hide... quick!" Ellie pushed Alec off of the bed as he grabbed all of his clothes and scrabbled across the floor.

Ellie quickly put her dress back on.

"Alec!,"she hissed wide eyed as she noticed he was watching her from the doorway.

"I'm gone!" He closed the door behind him.

Ellie made her way across the room and unlocked the door, "Olly?!"

"Its Fred... he has a temperatue and has been crying all night... and Tom's a bit down..."

"Come in then"

Alec listened eagerly at the door as he got dressed.

"What's he doing here?!"Olly asked nodding towards Alec as he left the bathroom.

'Just walked Miller home, having a drink, used the toilet..."

"Theres no glasses out?!"

"Only just got back.." ellie added as Tom squeezed through and went to bed.

"Tom, are you oK?!" Alec asked as he went past.

"Yeah, just, tired and got stomach ache"

"Oh, well i hope your feeling better in the morning"

Tom nodded and left.

A few minutes later Olly left.

"l'll put Fred to bed" Ellie sighed.

"This is rediculous" Alec sighed to himself.

"Tom's spark out, hes definitely coming down with something, so's Freddie" Ellie smiled sitting down next to him. She softly started toying with the buttons on his shirt.

"They're definately asleep?!" Alec asked worried.

"Spark out"

Alec grinned before pishing her back on the sofa and climbing on top of her.

* * *

"Alec, wake up, yoi need to go' Ellie whispered gently rubbing his bare chest.

"Hmm?!"

"The kids will be up soon, they cant see you"

"Mmm"

"Alec!?" She slapped him on the stomach.

"What was that for?!"

"You need to go, the kids cant see you"

"Yeah..." he pulled his arm out from behind Ellies head and sat up, stroking her hair. "Suppose your right.."

"Are you in work today?!"

"Yeah, finish the write up on the car theft then thats me done"

"I'll see you there then?!"

"Course" Alec kissed her before climbing out of bed, finding his clothing and leaving as quielty as possible.

* * *

"morning sir"

"Morning Dean"

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. Alec sreplied, AND remembered his name?!

"Someines in a good mood" chrisie stopped behind him. "Tenner said he got laid last night after the party."

"20quid says it was miller. You saw how close they were last night."

"Your on"

The shook hands and both went seperate ways.

Both desperate for the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were mad at work. Once Alec had finished the car theft and helped Ellie clean up the rest of her inquiries they had no jobs left.

Alec found himself in his office alone a lot of the time; occupuying himself in any which way possible. After all, he was getting paid until the end of the week, on his official leave date. The same day as Ellie's.

He sat and concidered hisfuture ahead of him after being a detective. After Broadchurch. He had a bright future ahead of him. But every time he thought about Tom or Fred, he thought of his daughter.

He thought of how he hadnt seen her in years. How she never returned his calls, left messages or even saw him. He thought of how much he missed her.

But one thing he Knew for certain. If he was to have a life eith ellie. She was going to be part of it.

*A week later*

'how come alec is always sround here?!"

"Because hes concerned for us"

She knew tom would get suspcious sooner or later.

"Are we still leaving town?!"

"I'm not sure yet..."

"I thought we were getting a fresh start?!"

Ellie sighed whilst ironing. She knew deep down, that she needed to tell Tom at some point. This whole wirl wind romance, as much as she adored it, she knew deep down in order for it to work they need to settle down.

"Mum?!"

Ellie looked up to see Tom stood in front of her, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Are you with Alec?!"

"...what...?!" Ellie whispered putting the iron down.

"Are you with Alec?!" Tom repeated.

"How... how do you.."

"I guessed. Thats all, so i take it you are..!?"

Suddenly her twelve year old son was being so grown up...

"Are you happy?!"

Ellie nodded. Its true, since she got with Alec she was happy, ever since she found out about Joe... she wasnt happy.

But now, she could smile effortlesly.

"Will i have to call him dad?!"

"No, sweetheart, hes not your dad. Hes just my partner. Thats all"

Tom nodded.

"Were keeping it quiet for now though. Promise you wont tell anyone?!"

"Promise" tom smiled pulling his mum in for a hug.

* * *

The next few days were horribly boring for both Alec and Ellie. Both unemployed, nothing to occupy them selves with.

"Why dont we move away together?! Start a new life, just me you and the kids...?" Alec said softly stroking her hair as they lay tangleled together in bed.

"The kids need to be concidered in this too?!"

"They are." Alec rolled over under the covers and faced her. "Ellie, im offering you all a fresh start..."

"Where would we go?!"

"I heard Scotlands quite nice this time of year... or Wales..."

"I dont know Alec, its a big decison to make. I mean, what if we dont work out...!?"

"I really want to give us the best chance..." he smiled sweelty.

"Me too"

"What do you think then?!"

"Personally, i Think we should slow things down a bit. Get to know the kids more. It would be awkward for them to live with you of they dont even know or understand "

Ellie was cut pff from speaking as s brick hurled through the hotel window.

She screamed loudly as Alec dived out of bed. He quickly pulled hos boxers and jeand on before running downstairs.

He chased the culprits down the street in bare feet. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and rang ellie, "get the kids from school, its not safe"

He carried on running. As fast as possible. His chest ached, but he chose to ignore it. He carried on rinning until he couldnt no more.

He carried on running until he collapsed, screaming and crying as he clutched t his heart.

Suddnely the phone went dead, Ellie panicked as she heard the faint cries of Alec.

By the time the ambualnce reached him and got him to the hospital he was unconcious. Spark out.

His breathing was everywhere, as was is heart rate.

All ellie could do was cry as she watched.

And she knew the outcome.

She remembered from last time she was in this sitation.

Either die, or have an operation...

But with a 50% death chance during surgery, its a big risk to take.


	7. Chapter 7

The surgery went as smoothly as well... as smotthly as heart surgery could go.

But it was a close call. A very close call. Alec's heart gave out just near the end. They didn't expect him to pull through... but he did. Remarkably.

Ellie sat on the bed next to him as his eyes slowly fluttered open. They were deeply bloodshot and tired.

"Hey you.." Ellie smiled holding his hand. "You gave us a bit of a scare.."

"Did I die?!"

Ellie started to laugh, the effect of all the anastethic making him confused. "No" she said softy. "Your alive"

" thats new"

Ellie laughed again. "Get some sleep... your talking nonsense."

"Thats what they said"

"Who?!"

"Them, in the corner"

Ellie slowly turned around, but no one was stood there. "Get some sleep" she repeated softly, stroking his hair.

For the next day he drifted in and out of sleep. He was in constant agony. The morphine drug was on a drip, going straight into his veins.

"Alec!" Tom shouted as he burst into the room, quickly followed by Fred and Ellie. "Are you going to be OK?!"

"Should be" Alec said softly scratching at the oxygen tubes in his nose.

"I made you this" Tom smiled handing him a card.

"Thankyou" Alec smiled putting it on the side.

Ellie sat Freddie on the edge of the bed. It was obvious he was scared. All the big wires and machines ...

Its bad enough for an adult, not considering a baby.

"Hey little fellar" Alec smiled.

Fred giggled at the well known familiarity of Alec.

"When can you come home?!" Tom smiled smiled sadly.

"I've been kicked out of my flat"

"Since when?!" Ellie asked gobsmacked.

"Got the call this morning" he scrunched his face up in aging before fiddling with the dials on the morpheme machine.

"You can stay at the hotel with us, before we all move on."

Tom looked at hersmiling, "are we moving ?!"

"Millet?!"

"Well, theres a few things I need to do first, Alec needs to fully recover we need more money... but Scotland's good this time of year"

Tom clapped excitedly. "Love you mum"

"Your bloody brilliant" Alec smile pulling her in for a hug.

"We all deserve a fresh start!"

* * *

Week later;

Alec was now back at the hotel, slowly recovering. Olly took Tom and Freddie out most days so Alec could get sat on the sofa, wearing Greg jogging bottoms and and a plain white vest. It was incredible to think he had muscles to see how scrawny he looks in a suit.

Ellie dropped massive folder on the floor near his feet and sat by them.

"Divorce papers?!"

"Why is it he murders a child, gets lo cked up and i get left to do ALL the fucking paperwork?!"

"Sshh..." Alec sat forward and slowly massaged her neck and shoulders.

"And were bloody skint"

"I'm going to get onto the station. I must be intitled to something... some form of money..."

They were interrupted by Ellie's phone ringing.

"Hello?!"

She listened to the voice on the other end, her hand covering her mouth, a single tear of sadness and anger rolled down her cheek.

_"i'm sorry to inform you that Joe Miller hung himself today in his cell. Hebwas rushed to hospital but couldn't be saved"_


End file.
